Gregor and the Assassin
by Minerving
Summary: Oh wow. Such a lovely welcome. Getting attacked by your girlfriend. Or would it be ex-girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Underland Chronicles no matter how much I wish I did. Just so you know. Also this is my first story. I'm not going to be all "Comment and Crap" though, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Peace out!

Chapter One

I went down feet first into the familiar, dark abyss of the old laundry room. Flashlight, check; extra batteries, check; knife, check. Since I had "killed the warrior" two years back, I needed something to replace sword. "Well, here goes nothin'." I said and with a deep breath, let go and fell. I fell, and fell, and just kept falling. Then, everything went black. Well, blacker than it already was.

* * *

**"Get up," the voice snapped at me and a pain appeared at my shoulder. "I said, get up!" with a kick to my leg this time.  
In half a second I was up, pinning the figure to the ground. I couldn't see, it was still dark wherever I was, but I used my echo-location. Crazy right? Well, that's one word to describe my life. Anyway, I could only make out the outline of their figure, no details.**

**"Who are you?" I growled out of my teeth. "None of your concern. You? You are my concern though. So, the question is, who. Are. You!" it said, and on the last word flipped me over with a kick to my chest, and I landed with a thud on my back.  
"I'm just a nobody. You can ignore me." I answered the figure through clenched teeth.**

**"How can I ignore a trespasser of my own city? Explain that to me, Nobody." it exhaled, with a tone I recognized.  
I gulped. "Your city?" I said with surprise in my voice.**

**"Of course. I'm queen." She said, her figure along with her voice moving to the air.**

**"Wait...Luxa?" I asked with wonder and amazement as I struggled to stand.**

**"Obviously. There aren't any other queens still alive. Are you an idiot, Nobody? Or have you just lived under a rock for the past couple of years?"**

**More like above it, I thought. The one in Central Park. "No. I..." my voice cracked. "I'm not an idiot either. I'm a warrior. The warrior to be exact.****"**

**I heard a sigh, then footsteps heading my way. Luxa grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked, forcing me to stumble forwards. "Don't joke with me. We all know he's dead."**

**"The warrior is dead." I admitted. "But, that doesn't mean I am." i said with a smirk.**

**"But, but..." she said, stumbling back in surprise. "No... I must be dreaming again." She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.**

**"You're not dreaming. It's really me. I'm back." I gently smiled and walk forwards, pulling her in a hug. "I missed you."**

**"No...No! Get off me!" she shoved me backwards and ran in the opposite direction, suddenly taking to the air.**

**"Wait!" I called after her, but she was already too far to hear. "Why would I expect any different?" I sat down and put my head between my knees. "I guess I have been gone for four years." I sighed, and realized she had taken my backpack with her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, would you rather I post this chapter-by-chapter? Or all at once?**

**Chapter Two  
The tears were blown across my face as I quickly flew away from the hallucination. But, was he, really? A hallucination? In my dreams, he would follow me and talk to me as if he never went. I figured the same would happen if I was hallucinating. So, he was real. He was back. Why? I don't even need to ask. Of course, he had come to see me. And I had just ran away from him.  
When I landed I hopped off my flyer and ran a few steps before dropping to my knees. Why didn't he tell me first? Do I really care? No.. I guess all that matters is that he's here. Oh gosh. I ran away from him. I should've been happy. Instead I pushed him away and flew here. What was wrong with me?  
I stood up and wiped the tears from my face with my sleeve. I calmed myself, jumped on Aurora(my flyer), and flew away once again.  
As I landed on the roof, I realized I surprisingly hadn't been noticed. Well, I guess it was the middle of the night.  
I had snuck from the castle earlier to the spot on the edge of the city where I had seen him. It had become a routine, for often I had restless nights. i would go to my room, hop out the window and onto Aurora, fly away to a random spot and fly back in time to get a couple of hours of sleep.  
I crept inside, down the turns and twists of the hallways, and came upon the kitchen. I searched the cupboards and finally came up with a variety of meats, cheeses, breads, and fruits. I found a basket and stuffed the food inside.  
I ran back up to the roof and jumped off, onto my flyer. I hoped he would forgive me. Of course he would. Wouldn't he? It didn't matter, I was already here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long. I went on a three day, two night school field trip and I don't own a laptop. Also, this chapter is kinda short. I have more written, but it's in my backpack in the car(I originally write it on paper). So, yeah.**

**Chapter Three  
"Get up," I heard whispered in my ear. A wave a deja vu crashed over me. Hadn't this just happened? I expected to feel pain as I had the last time, though the only thing I felt was someone shaking me. I opened an eye and found Luxa leaning over me. I was so surprised, I suddenly sat up, slamming my forehead with hers.  
"Ow!"she exclaimed as she clutched her head.  
"Sorry! I- wow..." Laid around me was a feast of a picnic. There was a variety of cheeses, meats, breads, and many fruits I couldn't name. I sat there, wide-eyed for a while before I started to shove things down my throat. **

"I'm fine." she said, then looked up from where her gaze rested on the ground. At seeing me, she started to laugh.

I looked up from the food. "What? Oh, sorry." I was making a mess of myself! "I haven't eaten a real meal in a while."

She let out a laugh."I had expected as much, though I didn't know you were ravenous. I would've brought more food."

When we were finished eating (it was mostly me) I began to explain my story:

When we got settled into our new house in Virginia, nothing seemed right. It was bigger than what we had here, but nobody liked it. Especially me. I would rather go back to my old life without the luxuries we have there if it meant visiting down here for a while. Visiting you.

I was depressed for so long... I-I just couldn't handle it anymore. I ran away. (obviously) I took two trains and five buses here. Back to New York.

"Um, what?" Luxa asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, uh, basically it's long distance public transportation." I explained. "Back to the story."

"Anyway, once I got here I got lost. Who knew a city could change so much in two years? It took me a few hours, but I finally found my old apartment building. I dropped down the washing machine and, well, here I am.

Overall, I'd say my trip was about four days. Oh, and by the way, what did you do with my backpack? When I woke up it was missing."

"Hmmm... that's strange. You were all I saw for miles around here. Well, as I think about it, there was..." she gasped as her eyes widened in horror. "No. I thought I was just seeing things. I thought that for you too, until I kicked you. I guess I was wrong twice..." her voice trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts.

"What? What happened?" I almost yelled.

ZOMG! Cliff-hanger! I'll try to have the next chapter in at least a week. Maybe a week and a half. Anyway, if you're board while waiting for me to add another chapter, check out my blog com (replace the space with a period)


	4. Chapter 4

Please don't hurt me! *cowers behind table* Sorry! I know I haven't posted in forever and I'm sorry. If this ever happens again please complain! Then I'll feel guilty and I'll update sooner. Or just yell at me on my blog. Just don't sit there and be quiet. IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!

"I-I saw someone here earlier. Since it was so dark, and I was tired, I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me. I guess not. " She looked down at her hands, as if she were embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It must've taken your bag. And it...it..." her voiced cracked.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug."Shhh. It's okay. It's not your fault he took my bag. It's not important anyway." I reassured her, even though I could tell she was upset about something else.

"N-no. He was holding a knife over you." Her voice quieted into a whisper "As if to kill you. And I didn't stop him from getting away!" She yelled angrily and stood up.

"First of all, ow! And second of all, it's fine, I'm fine." I jumped to my feet next to her and lifted her chin so she would meet my gaze. "I'm still here. Still alive."

This time she hugged me and sighed. "You're right. I just don't know what I'd do without you."

I chuckled. "You've already survived two years without me."

"Yeah, but I knew you would come back. You always come back. And I don't call barely eating and rarely sleeping surviving."

I pull back to face her."What?! Should I be worried?" I ask, even though I already am.

"No. At least, not anymore. Not while you're here." She smiles up at me.

I pull her close, and our lips meet for the first time in what has felt like forever. Our kiss is hungry, yet gentle, and I don't know how I went for so long without it.

Once we pull away from eachother, Luxa tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and says"I should take you to the palace. You must be tired from your travelling."

"Oh,um, see I don't really want to be noticed. They'd tell my family where I've gone and-Ow!" I was interrupted with a punch to my arm.

"I'm not an idiot. you can still stay there, just, without the others knowing." She replies with a smug smile.

**"I hope so..."I mutter as we climb onto Aurora and fly to the palace.**

**Also check out my new one-shot: Perseus Jackson's Funeral**


	5. Chapter 5

Before we had even landed, Luxa jumped off her bat, eager to get going.

As soon as we came inside, I thought of something: "Wait, where can I stay without anyone noticing?" I whisper, due to the fact that it's night and people are sleeping in the palace.

She stops in her tracks to think about this. "Well, you could,no...or maybe, no... Hmmm. You only have one option."

"Which is?" I hope it won't be too bad.

"My room." I could feel heat coming to my cheeks as my face turned red. Surprisingly, she wasn't blushing with me, in fact she seemed perfectly fine with the idea.

I opened my mouth to protest but before I could get a single word out she cut me off. "It's your only option if you want to stay here. And you do, right?"

"Of course!" I say loudly. I return to a whisper, hoping I didn't wake anyone."I just didn't-"

"Here we are." She throws open the doors to reveal a bedroom half the size of my old apartment. Bookshelves line one wall and the other is lined with (almost destroyed) practice dummies. Pushed up against the wall we are facing is a king-sized bed and a couch looking just as comfortable.

"I'll take the couch, you take my bed, seeing as you are my guest." she says quickly. She never fails me with her politeness and manners.

"No. I should be the one on the couch. What if Vikus came in and found me asleep in your bed? It wouldn't look too good!"

"Your...right." She says quietly and climbs into her bed without an argument. She was acting unlike her normal self.

After a few minutes on the couch, I can hear, but just barely, her crying. As quietly as I can, I swing my legs over the couch, stand up, and climb into her bed next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her shaking body and heard her whisper "Vikus, he... passed away a month after your leaving." she managed to get out between her sobs.

**I held her tighter, trying to comfort and relax her. Soon, I hear her breathing slow and her body calm. She's asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

I know I've been a real b word for not posting in like, a month but maybe you could cut me some slack cause it's my birthday? Maybe even get me a virtual gift? Anyway, I've been feeling really guilty (yell at me all you want) for not posting in such a long time, so this is my birthday present to you. Does that make sense?

"Luxa?" A loud knocking came from the door along with the feminine voice.

What was going on? I was in a dark room, nowhere near the size of my own. What happened last night? I was with Luxa, when-Luxa!

"You have to get up for the meeting Luxa!" the voice bellowed.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." she squabbled as she sleepily stumbled out of bed. Oh, gosh. Had she noticed me yet? I quickly got out from under the covers and slipped under the bed.

"What?" she grumbled to the mysterious visitor, once the door was open. I guess underlander teens weren't so different from those above.

"You've got to get ready! You cannot be late for this Luxa." he scolded as I heard him step into the room.

"It's fine, I promise I won't be late. I'll be at the table for breakfast in ten minutes." she pleaded.

"Fine. But if you're late you're going to be woken up personally, by me, two hours earlier, each and every morning until it becomes a natural habit." I heard footsteps walk out of the room and the door slam behind him.

"Finally," Luxa breathed, relief in her voice. "Gregor? Where are you?" I saw her cute little feet pace across the room She hadn't forgotten me after all!

I rolled out from under the bed and stumbled to my feet. "Oh, thank Sandwich! I didn't know where you had gotten to." She gave me a hug. "I thought you were going to get caught, but I realize it was exactly the opposite."

She walked over to one wall with what looked like pair of closet doors. I turned away with a slight blush at the thought that she would change in the same room as I was in. I was just about to turn back around when I heard the door shut behind me.

"And of course she would leave without a word to me." I sighed and decided to hide in the closet. I just hoped she would bring back more food.

***Luxa's POV***

I rushed down the stairs two at a time and instantly regretted it. I groaned as my face scraped the floor.

"Get up, we have things to do!" ***** just about shouted in my ear. (I haven't figured out a name yet. See below to help! Just know that she's a girl. )

"My face was already hurting, and now my ears do too. " I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?!" she snapped.

I swear, she was only my assistant but she acted more like a nanny.

"Oh, nothing." I replied and walked past her, rolling my eyes as soon as she couldn't see.

"Hurry!" She said, pushing me from behind.

If you want to hear some excuses here they are:

*I had finals a couple days early, so I had to cram and fast.

*I had an OotM competition so that took about a week.

*I took a trip to Mammoth Cave and I had absolutely NO signal there. It sucked.

So if you want to help me figure out a name for Luxa's assistant, please comment one below. Peace, and a happy birthday to me!

P.S. I'm kinda feeling this is going too slow and I'm out of ideas. Inspiration anyone?


	7. SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRY

**Sorry, this isn't an update. I needed refreshing of my memory. How old are they at the end of the series? I need that for my next chapter. I promise I'll update as soon as possible. And I still need names. I would prefer unusual ones, so... yeah. Thanks! **

**P.S. While I'm thinking about it, any betareaders? If so help? And I'm not very experienced with that kind of stuff, so... yeah. **

**P.S. TO MY P.S. Any Percy Jackson fans? CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY.**


	8. Chapter 8

Uh, sorry? I've been kinda focused on my other story ( which I haven't updated in awhile either, so don't feel left out) and I've had writers block ( for both stories). So... yeah. BUT! I have FINALLY written out an idea for each chapter so I at least know what should be happening. Now all I have to do is write it. Ugh. Motivation anyone?

Luxa's POV

I huffed in irritation and quickly opened the door to find a strange man at the table.

"Excuse me, but um, why are you here?" I addressed the man. He seemed to be around 17, maybe a little older. I noticed when he stood up he was taller than me, the top of his pale hair a good six inches over the top of my head.

He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand, "Your Highness, I am Nyx. I am to be your husband. "

IF YOU TELL ME WHERE HIS NAME IS FROM I'LL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. EVEN IF YOU TRY YOU'LL GET SOMETHING. YEP. I KNOW. I'M AWESOME.

That little blinking line was mocking me so I had to put this up. I already have some of the next chapter written. IT HAD TO END THERE!


End file.
